1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ear protectors and more particularly pertains to a new wind dampening device for dampening the wind around the ear associated with traveling at high velocities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ear protectors is known in the prior art. More specifically, ear protectors heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,231,704; 5,477,564; 5,086,789; 4,037,273; and 4,670,911.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new wind dampening device. The inventive device includes a panel. The panel has a top edge, a front edge, a back edge, a facing side and a rear side. The panel generally has a triangular shape. The top and front edges are orientated generally perpendicular to each other. The rear side of the proximal portion is concave. A fastening means fastens the panel to the article.
In these respects, the wind dampening device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dampening the wind around the ear associated with traveling at high velocities.